Dragon Ball Z: Guerra contra el Día de la Tierra
by unrated360
Summary: en este mundo ... Niños Buu es el líder de los combatientes de Z ... él y sus amigos ... Celular y Freezer han estado luchando contra un poder maligno ... que va a viajar a otra dimensión a buscar la ayuda de Goku y sus combatientes Z!
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball Z: Guerra contra el Día de la Tierra

Esta historia tiene lugar justo después de la pelea con Majin Buu (Kid Buu).

No soy dueño de Dragon Ball Z, quiero yo ...

Capítulo I: La Otra Tierra

En algún lugar de la ciudad quedó en ruinas ... una sola persona podría ser visto correr por su vida. Él se ejecuta dentro de un solo edificio en busca de refugio, pero en verdad no hay donde esconderse. El joven se tenía la piel de rosa, parecía joven, tenía agujeros en los brazos y la parte superior de la cabeza.

Cuando miró hacia afuera vio a un hombre negro con una camisa y una camiseta verde. Tenía el pelo largo puntiagudos de Plata y cuatro golpes por delante de su cara. Tenía una hoja verde y pantalón negro. Sus ojos eran azules. El hombre estaba buscando a este joven.

"Salid ... Vamos pensé que el Majin Buu GRAN era más poderoso entonces este"

-Gritó el hombre mientras buscaba Bu ...

"Eres igual a los demás héroes de este mundo que trató de impedir"

Majin permanecido oculto desde que tenía demasiado miedo para salir de su escondite. Sabía a ciencia cierta que no era donde cerca de tan poderoso como este Super Saiyan. Este hombre era demasiado poderosa para que él tome por su cuenta.

Majin miró y oró para que alguien sería capaz de ayudarlo. Cuando levantó la mirada se dio cuenta de la célula volando hacia su dirección. Majin Buu y luego sonrió mientras iba a buscar ayuda para luchar contra este mal que estaba destruyendo su mundo.

La Super Saiyan volvió su atención en torno a la celda ...

-Veo que todavía están vivos ... Estaba seguro Vegeta lo hubiera rematado "

"El pensó que lo hizo ... pero yo era capaz de recuperarse y salir de él antes de que podía sentir mi energía"

Dicha célula como él sonrió en el Super Saiyan ...

"Vegeta se debe matar a los androides de descanso de la final ... Creo que voy a ser el que te mata y Majin Buu"

Célula pronto se enoja y comienza a encender ...

"Tendrá que pagar por sus crímenes contra el pueblo de la tierra y los combatientes de Z"

El Saiyan se quedó mirando a la célula y se puso a reír a carcajadas ...

"¿Crees que aún se arrepentiría por haber matado a la mayoría de los débiles ... los débiles morirán y los fuertes sobrevivirán"

La célula se queda mirando el Saiyan una vez más ...

"El pago se efectúa Kakaroto ... que podría ser un Super Saiyan pero fue creado con la suya y las células de todos"

La célula se quedó mirando Kakaroto hasta que tomó cuenta de que Majin Buu estaba allí escondido en un edificio ...

"Buu ¿me oyes"

Buu pronto salió de su sorpresa cuando escuchó la voz de la célula en la cabeza ...

"Puedo escuchar '

-Oye, voy a celebrar Kakaroto durante un rato ... usted debe obtener al transporte y lo utilizan para viajar a la tierra de otros

"Pero ... si te dejo aquí moriréis"

'No te preocupes por mí ... todavía hay algunos trucos que he estado guardando para esta pelea "

Buu se puso a llorar a sí mismo ...

'De la célula que siempre fueron mi mejor amigo ... No voy a dejar que su muerte haya sido en vano "

Buu se puso de pie y echó a correr en la distancia. Kakaroto pronto se dio cuenta de su presencia sin embargo de la célula había acusado a él con un ataque de fuerza completa. Golpear Kakaroto en la cara le enviaba en un montón de paredes de los edificios destruidos. Encendido de la célula y se preparó para un ataque final.

"KA ... ME. .... ... HA. ... ME. HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Le gritó al lanzar el ataque a Kakaroto. Kakaroto se levantó de la pila de escombros para revelar que había transformado en su tercer nivel de Super Saiyan. Él extendió la mano y detuvo el ataque muertos. Cuando hubo terminado la célula se lo quedó mirando con incredulidad. Kakaroto sólo sonrió.

Tenía el pelo largo ahora la rodilla, se spikier entonces antes pero mantiene su color plateado normal. Sus cejas se habían ido ya y su voz era un poco más profundo. Él sonrió de nuevo y empezó a reír a la carga ...

"MUHAHAHAHAHA ... realmente es que todo lo que tienes ... Tengo que decir que estoy muy decepcionado de ti de la célula ... Yo esperaba más de la segunda del mundo más poderoso luchador Z"

La célula se limitó a sonreír a Kakaroto y le susurró estas palabras ...

"Vayan Majin Boo y salvar al mundo del mal conocido como Kakaroto"

Mientras se preparaba para atacar a Majin Buu es Kakaroto estaba listo para transportarlo a la otra tierra. Él miró en la dirección de la célula donde se estaba peleando.

"Adiós a mi viejo amigo ... No voy a dejar que se salgan con sus crímenes"

Majin Boo pronto saltó en la vaina y se desvaneció en el aire. Había dejado el mundo de su viaje a otro mundo a buscar la ayuda de sus combatientes Z.

Fin del capítulo

Lo siento por que esta tan corto, pero era por una buena razón ...

Esta era la introducción de la nueva historia .... Por favor, revise y quiero saber lo que piensas ...

Capítulo II: No todos los Saiyans son malos


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Ball Z: Guerra contra el Día de la Tierra

Esta historia tiene lugar justo después de la Saga Majin Buu ...

No soy dueño de Dragon ball Z

Capítulo 2: No todos los Saiyans son malos

Majin Buu pronto apareció en el segundo mundo. Salió esta nave y miró a su alrededor. Al parecer, fue enviado a un gran bosque. Voló hacia el cielo y comenzó a ver si él podía sentir la energía de los combatientes de Z de este mundo. Continuó para tratar de buscar hasta que sintió un fuerte nivel de potencia procedente de West City. Miró en dirección a la ciudad y trató de averiguar a quien pertenece el poder también. Entró en shock al enterarse de que el poder pertenecía a Vegeta.

Continuó la búsqueda de la energía en todo el planeta cuando se encontró con la energía de su versión más gorda ... y él fue el choque al sentido Mr. Satan, su poder era tan sorprendente para él ...

Continuó la búsqueda de la energía cuando se encontró con un poder que era muy familiar para él. Sintió el nivel de potencia de Goku. Por último, se dio cuenta de que en esta Tierra Goku y Vegeta fueron los líderes de su Z-combatientes. Podía sentir la diferencia entre este Goku y del mal. Pensó que era la única forma que iba a atraer a los Z-combatientes a su lugar con sin causar una escena. Comenzó al poder hasta su máximo potencial.

Cuando empezó a llegar a su máxima potencia, Goku estaba en casa con su hijo Goten él entrenando para el próximo torneo mundial ...

"Correctamente Goten ... esta vez van a venir a mí con todo lo que tengo ... y no te preocupes por mí daño. Si desea llegar a Super Saiyan 2 en su propia continuación, usted necesita entrenar tan duro como yo y Gohan hizo "

"Sí papá"

Goten se enciende y se precipitó Goku lanzando golpes y patadas a su padre. Goku se quedó en su forma normal y bloqueados cada ataque que Goten abalanzó sobre él. Él bloqueó un ataque y se golpeó en la cara Goten enviándole deslizamiento en el suelo.

"¡Ay papá ... me golpeó muy duro"

Dijo Goten mientras se frotaba el lado de la cara, Goku se rió y miró a su hijo ...

"Lo siento, pero Goten vas a encontrar la misma formación Gohan consiguió cuando luchamos contra los androides ... él fue golpeada en el suelo hasta que ya no podía caminar, pero míralo ahora"

Goten se limitó a asentir y miró a su padre ...

"Está bien Goten ... Yo voy a ir Super Saiyan, quiero que para bloquear y esquivar todos los singe uno de mis ataques"

Dijo Goku mientras sonreía a su hijo y comenzó a aumentar su poder de transformar. Antes de que pudiera terminar su transformación, se sentía un gran nivel de potencia procedente de la distancia. Él miró en la dirección del nivel de potencia masiva. Goten miró a los ojos de su padre y vio la mirada seria en él. No había visto esta expresión desde la última vez que peleó Majin Buu.

"¿Qué pasa papá"

Preguntado por las Goten preocupación hacia su padre ...

"No sé ... Me siento un gran nivel de potencia ... Yo sé quién es, pero al mismo tiempo es muy diferente"

Muy pronto Gohan fue visto corriendo en su dirección. Goku miró y vio a su hijo y Videl, tanto en su camino. Le pidió a su mientras corría hacia él.

"¿Puedes sentirlo también?"

Al preguntársele a Gohan Goku Gohan ... pronto se detuvo junto a su padre y miró en la misma dirección.

"Sí, puedo sentirlo así ... pero no lo entiendo ... murió en otro mundo"

-Sí lo sé ... es por eso que este poder está apagado ... no sólo aquellos que parecen más tranquilas, pero entonces antes de su también más débil Majin Buu entonces la he luchado en el planeta del Kai "

Dijo Goku mientras seguía mirando en la misma dirección ...

"Podría ser un androide ... ya sabes como nuestra célula"

"Yo no lo creo ... Gohan Trunks y Krilin destruyen tanto el laboratorio del Dr. Gero y destruyó la célula que se estaba desarrollando en el tubo"

Gohan y Goku tanto miró en la dirección que el poder venía de ...

-Pues sólo una manera de averiguar "

Dijo Goku cuando comenzó a encender y se marchó volando en la dirección de la Majin Buu. Gohan observó cómo su padre salió volando. A continuación, enciende y se marchó volando y en la misma dirección. Pronto tanto Goten y Videl seguido así.

Mientras tanto ...

Majin Boo había finalmente llegar a su máxima potencia cuando él podía sentir los niveles de potencia de los otros que se le acercaba.

"Veo a estos luchadores también tienen un Piccolo ... así que supongo que Goku es su guerrero más fuerte ... y el Sr. Satanás realmente es la más débil de aquí, que más o menos lo resume todo para mí"

Muy pronto Vegeta Trunks y su hijo ambos llegaron a la escena. Majin vio a ambos y no se sorprendió de verlos allí por primera vez desde que eran ellos los armarios para él. Miró a los dos y sonrió.

"Me alegro de que lo hizo dos"

Vegeta lo miró y sonrió ...

"Dime ... ¿debemos esperar hasta que llegue Kakaroto o debo empezar a hacer las preguntas que ahora"

Vegeta sonrió a Majin Boo ... Se limitó a Vegeta en estado de shock. Se preguntó si sabía algo acerca de Vegeta él no está de su dimensión. Pronto llegó con Goku Gohan, Goten y Videl. Sin embargo, no fueron los únicos que llegan a la escena. Piccolo y Krillin tanto llegó.

Pronto la casi totalidad de la Z-combatientes se encontraban allí en la escena. Todos miraron a Majin Buu. Goku sabía que había algo fuera de este Majin Buu. El luchó era caótica y senil, éste estaba en calma y puro. Majin sólo los miró y sonrió.

-Supongo que todos ustedes tienen alguna pregunta también por qué estoy todavía vivo aquí, en tu mundo ... y para aquellos pregunta que tiene respuestas ... En primer lugar quiero decir que soy ... "

Habló antes de Majin Goku le cortó la voz ...

"Guárdelo ... Ya sé que son de otra dimensión"

Dicho de Goku que Majin Buu envió esta en estado de shock. No tenía idea de que ellos sabían que él era de otro mundo ...

"Pero, ¿cómo sabes"

Preguntado por las confundida pero curioso Majin Boo ...

"Busqué sus sentimientos ... me estás demasiado pura para ser malo ... y esto no es primera vez que alguien ha llegado que nos visitan de otra dimensión o en el futuro a otros"

Said goku mientras miraba a Majin Boo ...

"Yo he venido aquí a buscar su ayuda ... no se puede creer esto, pero en mi mundo ..."

Pronto Vegeta le corta ...

"Vamos a adivinar ... tú eras el líder de su Z-combatientes"

Vegeta se le preguntó ...

"Yo fui uno de los líderes restantes de la Z-combatientes ... nuestro verdadero líder ... fue el primero en caer víctima de los Saiyans. Nuestro líder era conocido como de los guerreros más poderosos de nuestro universo ... Su nombre era Mr. Satan "

Goku, Piccolo y Vegeta fueron los únicos en no entrar en shock para conocer de este ...

"Nuestro planeta se invaden por un grupo de Saiyans ... en nuestro mundo ... todos los saiyans en nuestro universo todo se convirtió en super saiyans. Sólo un puñado de ellos fue más allá de Super Saiyan ... Nuestra tierra fue gobernada por un hombre noble llamado King Piccolo. Él y Kami, vistos sobre la Tierra. Cuando llegó el Saiyans Sr. Satanás fue el primero que se interpongan en su camino. Trató de tomar el ... Fracasó. Pronto me célula Freezer todos los llevó a nosotros mismos. Piccolo también se unen en nuestra lucha. Durante meses hemos tratado de luchar contra ellas ... cuando el polvo se asentaron yo era el único que queda de la Z-combatientes. El Saiyans estaban aún con vida "

Todo el grupo escuchaba como Majin Boo continuó su historia ...

"Cuando murió Piccolo Piccolo creado otro que nació para las bolas de dragón no desaparecen ... sin embargo, que Piccolo también murió durante la batalla ... los líderes de los Saiyans me han estado de caza como un juego ... Ellos mataron a la derecha de la célula antes de que yo salí de mi la Tierra "

Goku se limitó a mirarlo y luego miró a Vegeta ...

"¿Qué crees que Vegeta"

Preguntado Goku, Majin Boo pronto se quedó mirando a los dos saiyans comenzó a tener una conversación de su propia ...

"¿Qué crees que Kakaroto ... lo que sucede a su mundo no es de nuestro negocio ... sin embargo, como un Saiyan ... me parece el reto de luchar a mí mismo en otro mundo muy interesante y tentadora muy"

Goku se quedó mirando a los otros y asintió con la cabeza en todos ellos, luego dirigió su atención a Majin Buu ...

"Parece que saiyans su universo son los malos ... incluso si no son de nuestro mundo en el que no te dejaré y su mundo a morir ... vamos a ir a cuidar a su problema"

Majin Boo luego sonrió en el grupo de guerreros y por primera vez en su vida se sentía como buscando la ayuda de los Saiyans fue una muy buena idea. Miró a todos ellos y señaló a su barco. Goku empezó a frotar la parte posterior de la cabeza y miró a Majin Buu.

"¿Eso es lo que vinieron aquí en ... sus gustos como la nave que el padre de Bulma construido para mí cuando fui a Namek"

Majin miró a Goku, que podría ser un poco pequeño, pero no vamos a estar en ella por más de cinco minutos. Goku se quedó mirando a Majin Buu y sonrió. Cada vez que Goku sonrió Buu sintió una sensación de seguridad y el calor ... que nunca había llegado a este tipo de sentimiento de cualquier persona, como ser en torno a Goku, él sabía lo que todo estaría bien.

"Muy bien chicos entonces ... vayamos más a la Tierra nueva y hacerse cargo de esos saiyans"

Goku gritar mientras señalaba a la nave y corrió por dentro ...

Fin del capítulo ...

Lo siento por la actualización tarde ... he estado ocupado con algunas cosas, pero créeme que voy a trabajar en esta historia más ahora ... y hay un revisor me gustaría dar las gracias por inspirarme a seguir ... lol ... lo ha hecho mi día en que leí su revisión ...

Así que sin importar si esta historia se vuelve un montón de comentarios o no me voy a ver esto uno hasta el final.

La próxima vez en DBZ ...

Capítulo 3: El nuevo mundo


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon Ball Z: Guerra contra el Día de la Tierra

Esta historia tiene lugar justo después de la Saga Majin Buu ...

No soy dueño de Dragon ball Z

Capítulo 3: El nuevo mundo

En la otra Tierra un grupo de super saiyans se estaban dirigidos por el líder de caza a cualquier humano restantes femenina que podría servir como compañeros de su líder. El Saiyans buscado y encontrado todas y cada una joven hermosa joven que podría tener en sus manos. Su líder miró y sonrió con aprobación en las chicas que se reunieron.

"Buenos chicos, trae sólo el bueno ... matar a las mujeres que no de nuestro agrado y matar a los hijos junto con ellos"

-Pronto su scouter fue alarmante de lo que estaba recibiendo una llamada entrante-

-Sí comandante? "

Preguntado por las Saiyans mientras observaba a sus soldados a las mujeres se reúnen juntos ...

"Tomo la búsqueda de nuestros compañeros va bien"

-Sí, señor ... mis hombres están casi listos en esta materia "

"Bueno ... también el informe de cualquier novedad en la última de las fuerzas especiales de este mundo ... una vez que él encuentra que maricón rosa cuerpo que se librará de la última persona que nos puede parar de tomar nuestro lugar que le corresponde como la raza más poderosa del universo"

"Sí" comandante

"Tampoco se olvide de ... usted tiene que traer un varón humano de Vegeta"

-Sí, señor ... no me olvidé ... hemos encontrado uno, que es muy fuerte y bien construida para un ser humano "

"Excelente"

-Pronto su scouter se volvió apagado y que la llamada fue el exceso de

El líder saiyan dejó escapar un suspiro y volvió a ordenar a sus soldados ...

"Muy bien por prisa ... cabrones perezoso ... estoy empezando a cansar de ver sentado aquí a trabajar"

Pronto apareció un barco frente a ellos y se estrelló en el suelo, creando un enorme cráter ...

"LO QUE EL INFIERNO"

El enviado se abrió y salió Majin Buu Goku y seguido por los otros ...

"Vaya por lo que esta es su tierra"

Preguntado Goku como él miró a su alrededor y vio a todos los saiyans que recoge las mujeres de la ciudad en un área grande para el transporte.

-Parece que lo hicimos a tiempo para el partido "

Dijo Goku como él miró a Vegeta ...

"Satisface su Kakaroto a ti mismo, yo no vine aquí para pasar unas vacaciones vine aquí para mejorar mi habilidades de lucha, así que finalmente puede ser más poderoso que tú"

"Aw vamos Vegeta sabes que esto es clase de fresco ... así es como Trunks futuro debe haber sentido cuando nos visitó ... Me siento como que ya estamos haciendo la diferencia"

El Saiyan, vistos como argumentó Goku y Vegeta con los demás. No lo podía creer, el nombre de un Goku se parecía mucho a uno de sus comandantes, pero su pelo era un poco apagado. El que se llamaba Vegeta tiene algunas de las mismas miradas, pero aún había mucho de que parece que este no era el mismo Vegeta lo que sabía. Decidió ver y averiguar quiénes eran por el que se enfrentan.

"¡Eh, tú no ..."

-Gritó el Saiyan a los demás. Goku y Vegeta se volvieron su atención a los Saiyan. Gohan y los otros pronto todos salieron de la nave. El Saiyan se limitó a mirar y se dio cuenta que Majin Buu de pie junto a ellos.

"Dile que son ustedes y por qué estás con esa alocada rosa?"

Goku miró hacia atrás y recordar que vino aquí con Majin Buu. El miró hacia atrás en el saiyan y se notó en cuanto a quién fue el saiyan ...

"HEY! ... Me acuerdo de ti, tu Nappa "

Dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa en su rostro; Vegeta pronto miró el saiyan de cerca y lo reconoció así.

"Sí, es Nappa ... parece que él también ha llegado a Super Saiyan en este mundo ..."

Nappa pronto miraba con una expresión enojada. Empezó a llegar mucha rabia ya que Goku y los demás apenas bueno de él se frota un poco. Majin Buu fue la única de tomar en serio.

"Goku Nappa por favor ... es uno de los Saiyajin más poderosos en el Universo"

Goku y Vegeta dos miraron a Majin Buu y comenzó a reír un poco ...

"En realidad ese derecho basura sin valor no es uno de los saiyans más poderosos de este planeta ... bien ... mi hijo podía ganarle"

Nappa se enfureció y llamó sucesivamente a su unidad de Saiyans. Pronto, un gran número de Saiyans los rodeaba en un ejemplo ...

"Así que supongo que cuando dijo que todos los saiyans en este mundo llegó a Super Saiyan que significa que la raza saiyan todo está vivo y en cada uno de ellos es tan poderoso como Freezer"

Preguntado Vegeta al darse la vuelta para hacer frente a Majin Buu ...

-Sí ... a toda la raza está aquí en este planeta ... ellos han venido aquí en busca de un nuevo hogar y que están utilizando las mujeres de este mundo para las herramientas de apareamiento "

Pronto el ejército de todos los Saiyans transformado en Super Saiyajin. Goku y los demás los miraba con asombro al ver a tantos de ellos sólo se transforman como no era nada. Nappa sin embargo, fue el único que van más allá de Super Saiyan, se transforma en un Super Saiyan 2. Goku y Vegeta sólo dos se enfrentan entre sí y luego se enfrentaron al resto del grupo.

"Ok Kakaroto ... que uno de nosotros se va a poner para luchar contra Nappa allá"

Goku pensaba en ello ...

"No sé ... que todos hemos luchado que él una vez"

Piccolo pronto dio un paso adelante ...

"Déjame que lo lucha Goku ... Todavía lo propio de nuestro mundo por matar a mí"

"No te lo pienses Piccolo ... Yo me imagino y el resto de los chicos pueden manejar el ejército Super Saiyans"

Dijo Goku con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Majin Buu fue el único enloqueciendo. Se volvió y se enfrentó a Goku ...

"¿Estás loco ... deberíamos retroceder en el presente y pensar en una forma de luchar contra estos chicos ... no tienes idea de lo que usted está consiguiendo, modelo Z-combatientes no tuvo nada que hacer de nuevo este tipo de ejército ..."

Majin Buu, dijo antes de Vegeta le retira ...

"Mira ... no me importa lo que piensa, y además ... no son tus Z-combatientes ... en nuestro mundo ... también que luchaste, y su forma de mal era mucho más potente y aún lo mataron al final"

Dicho de Vegeta ya que ni siquiera miró Majin Buu en la cara, en lugar de eso siguió se preparó para la batalla. Majin acabamos de ver el Saiyans con incredulidad, él nunca se había encontrado con los combatientes que estaban tan llenos de sí mismos y, sin embargo de una manera que no podía explicar que conocía este grupo merece más crédito a continuación, que les estaba dando.

Goku y los demás se enciende a su Super Saiyan formas. Piccolo solo enciende y se precipitó sobre la cabeza Nappa. Los otros hicieron correr al ejército de Saiyans que se interponían en su camino.

Nappa trató de golpear a Piccolo, pero bloqueado él y esquivó todos sus ataques. Piccolo Nappa patadas en el aire y lo envió volante se estrella contra un edificio. Pronto Piccolo reapareció detrás de él y lo golpeó le enviaba chocar contra el suelo. Nappa utilizó su poder para obligarlo a dejar de auto en el aire. Se volvió su atención a Piccolo y se lanzó hacia él. Empezaron los golpes comerciar entre sí. Cada ataque que causa un estampido sónico que el vidrio del edificio que les rodea se rompa.

Mientras tanto, Kakaroto el comandante del ejército Saiyan entró en su habitación y se sentó en su cama. Él se sentó allí y pronto una mujer joven con pelo largo y negro y los trapos para la ropa apareció.

"Bienvenido de nuevo a mi amo"

Saludó a la joven a su amo ...

"Hola ... ¿cómo te va ... Chi-chi"

"Estoy bien, me he quedado sano como usted instruido"

"Excelente"

Pronto Kakaroto se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana de su habitación y se quedó mirando el exterior.

"¿Dónde está mi hijo?"

Preguntado por las Saiyan, la joven acaba de señalar en la dirección donde se encontraba su habitación ...

"Lo vi en su sala de descanso con su pareja"

-Muy bien, entonces ... voy a estar de vuelta "

Pronto el Saiyan salió de su habitación y en un pasillo donde cientos de soldados Saiyan corrían. Al parecer, la pareja masculina que se solicitó para Vegeta ha llegado. Kakaroto tenía que ir y asegúrese de que éste era perfecto. Pronto entró en una habitación con un hombre aficionado enorme con el pelo verde largo. Miró a la joven y luego sonrió.

"¿Cuál es su nombre terrícola?

Preguntado por las Saiyan mientras caminaba por asegurarse de que no había fallas en el ser humano ...

"Mi nombre es Bulma ... Sé que es clase de un nombre de niña, pero hay muchos chicos con los nombres de las niñas"

El Saiyan se limitó a mirarlo y verlo antes de reír ...

-Muy bien, entonces Bulma ... no son precisamente lo que Saiyans necesidad de continuar en nuestra carrera ... viajamos de planeta en planeta buscando la pareja perfecta. Entonces encontramos que este planeta con suficientes mujeres sanas para servir a ese propósito ... Sin embargo a diferencia de la mayoría de nosotros saiyans nuestro líder, Vegeta es un poco diferente ... Vegeta requiere las comodidades de un hombre fuerte que es de este planeta "

Bulma se lo quedó mirando y el Saiyan escupió en el suelo ...

"Entonces, ¿qué ... este es el líder de Saiyan tuyo» es una especie de maricón y ahora él planea hacerme su esclava sexual "

El Saiyan sólo se detuvo y lo miró. Pronto él también se echó a reír ...

"No ... lo creas o no ... nos Saiyan no son compatibles con la homosexualidad o lo que sea que llame a ellos ... Vegeta nuestro líder no es un hombre ... Vegeta pasa a ser la princesa de todos los Saiyans"

A medida que continuaron con su conversación. Goku y los demás continuaron su batalla con el ejército de Super Saiyans. Goku luchaba cada Saiyan que viene lo atacan. Él bloqueó una patada atacado se dirigió a uno en el lado de la cabeza y entonces él agarró el puño lo partió, y luego usó su otro brazo para una explosión que venía a su manera. Él bloqueó una patada y golpeó al saiyan en la cara y le envió volando hasta otro saiyan.

Majin Buu, vistos con asombro como el Z-combatientes tomaron en este ejército de Saiyan. Era un espectáculo para ver, no en un millón de años lo hizo a creer que llegaría el día cuando alguien más fuerte que el Saiyans llegaría y llevarlos hacia abajo. Luego dirigió su atención a Piccolo vs Nappa.

-Maldito seas Namek ... ¿cómo puedes ser tan poderoso "

"No soy sólo algunas Namek normal ... Yo soy lo que se llama un Super Namek"

Nappa pronto entró en shock al oír lo que Piccolo le dijo ...

"A QUÉ! ... incluso si usted es un Super Jackass no hay manera de que usted será capaz de vencerme "

Nappa a continuación, poner el brazo y preparó su ataque final ...

"Ahora vamos a ver si sobrevives esta rana QUE SUPER"

Nappa luego se libera toda su energía en una sola inyección y la lanzó en el Piccolo. Piccolo utiliza la mayor parte de su energía para desviar el tiro y pronto puso sus dos dedos juntos y preparó su "Especial cañón de rayos". Lanzó su energía y la lanzó a Nappa. La energía le atravesó el escudo y lo mató casi instantáneamente.

Pronto los demás se hicieron también el cuidado de los combatientes en el área ...

¡Qué pérdida de tiempo que podríamos haber hecho más que mejorar la formación en nuestro mundo "

Dicho de Vegeta ...

"Aw ... vamos Vegeta no es tan malo"

-Habla por ti mismo ... Kakaroto que podría haber venido aquí sola y todavía batido todos de ellos, sin siquiera intentarlo "

"Vegeta, estamos aquí para ayudar a Majin Buu para salvar su mundo ... además estoy seguro de que el Saiyans obtener más poderosos en el camino"

Goku se volvió para hacer frente a Majin Boo ...

"¿Verdad?"

Majin Boo después salió de su sorpresa el tiempo suficiente para responder a la pregunta de Goku ...

-Sí ... Nappa era un líder, pero él es uno de los más débiles ... los comandantes son diez veces más potente ... como los llamados Kakaroto y Vegeta "

Fin del capítulo

Por favor, revisar y comentar ...

Hice Bulma se volvió en un chico aficionado como alguien preguntó ... * mira que revisor * ... sin embargo como ya he dicho me volví Bulma en un individuo pero también se volvió Vegeta en una chica ... por lo tanto ella es la princesa de todos los Saiyans ...

Para aquellos que se preguntan ... Videl no etiqueta a lo largo ...

También Nappa es más que probable que clasificó como el segundo más débiles Super Saiyans de los líderes y comandantes. El más poderoso no será revelada hasta más tarde.

También en este caso son los adversitements del capítulo ... lol ...

Añadir a su Lista de autor, si usted está interesado en leer un futuro DBZ he planeado ...

"Dragonball Evolution" esta es mi versión de DBE ... ¿Qué pasa si Goku Bulma obligados a asistir a la escuela más alto en un año entero. ¿Qué aventuras llegaría a su manera y qué tipo de problemas sería él en ... será sobrevivir ...

Además, si no te gusta el nombre me dan ideas para un nombre nuevo para esa historia ...

Sintonice la próxima vez en Dragon Ball Z ...

Capítulo 4: Goku se enfrenta a Bardock


End file.
